Fight The Break of Dawn
by theshadowedmoon
Summary: The night before the Cell Games may be their last. How will the fighters spend their last moments with the ones that they love?
1. Goku and Chichi

Fight the Break of Dawn  
  
By: ladymoonlight  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragaonball or the respective characters.  
  
Chapter One: Goku and Chichi  
  
Chichi brushed back Gohan's unruly bangs and planted a kiss on her son's forehead. The boy looked up at her, his eyes reflecting his uncertainty of what would take place tomorrow. She knew he must be frightened. The following morning would bring the biggest battle of his life. A sharp pang shot through her heart as she once again reminded herself she might be losing her only son tomorrow.  
  
"Good night, honey," she whispered. "If you need anything…"  
  
Gohan smiled up at his mother. "I'll be fine, Mom. See you in the morning. Night, Dad."  
  
"Night, son," stated Goku from behind Chichi.   
  
Gohan turned and trotted up the stairs, taking them two at the time. Chichi choked back a sob as she watched him disappear into the darkness upstairs. She felt her husband's strong arms wrap around her.  
  
"Chichi? Are you okay?"  
  
The brunette housewife vehemently shook her head. She turned around and buried her face in the front of Goku's gi, not minding that it reeked of sweat. She clung to the orange fabric of the training uniform, her body shaking as she released the tears that she had held inside.   
  
"What if we lose him, Goku?" she sobbed to her husband. "He's my little boy! I'll die if anything happens to him."  
  
"Hush, Chi-chan," whispered Goku, gently running his hand up and down her back. "Gohan is strong. And I'll be there. I won't let anything bad happen to him. I promise."  
  
Chichi whimpered softly. "But what about you?"  
  
"I'll be okay," promised Goku. He smiled down at his wife. He reached up and gently brushed away the tears that were dripping down her cheeks.  
  
"I don't want to lose you again, Goku." The brunette began to sniffle. "I was so lonely when you were gone. I don't want to be alone again."  
  
Goku pulled his wife close to him. He wanted to swear that he would come back after the fight with Cell. That everything would be alright. But something held him back. He didn't want to make a promise that he couldn't keep.   
  
It was possible that this would be his last night with his family. With Chichi. Goku regretted marrying her. Not because he didn't love her. She was the reason that he kept fighting. But all he did was hurt her. He was to blame for her loneliness.   
  
Goku swallowed hard. "Chichi?"  
  
"Hm?" murmured the housewife, as she rubbed her cheeks against the front of his gi.  
  
"Do you ever wish that…well…you had married somebody else?"  
  
Chichi stared up at Goku. A slight frown tugged at his lips as he looked sadly back down at her. "No! What made you ask that?" she demanded, punching him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
Goku glanced away. "It's just…I'm not a very good husband."  
  
She took in a deep breath. She knew that sometimes that seemed to be the case. He was forever running off to fight some new unbeatable foe, leaving her behind to pine and wait for his return. He could also be a little dense from time to time, and it often appeared as if he was insensitive. But Chichi never saw it that way.  
  
"Goku, I trust that you love me. That's the only way that I make it through when you're gone." She reached up and gently ran her fingers across his cheek. "I love you so much. I would gladly wait for you until the end of time. Just to be in your arms."  
  
Chichi was rewarded for her speech with a brilliant grin from Goku. He ran his hand along her spine and across the back of her neck. She giggled, a slight thrill running through her stomach. Goku tugged at the ribbon that tied up her hair. Black silken locks fell lose down her back. He ran his fingers through her thick mane.  
  
"I like you hair better when it's down," he murmured. He leaned forward, smelling the sweet scent of the shampoo she had used every day since they were married just because he liked it so much. It was the little gestures that she did that had made the reluctant husband fall so desperately in love with her.   
  
Chichi smiled as Goku softly kissed her forehead. Though he often seemed blissfully ignorant of everything going on around him, she knew that he was completely devoted to her. He didn't have to sweep her off her feet. He had already done that a long time ago.  
  
"I love you, Son Goku," she whispered breathily into his ear.  
  
"I love you too, Chichi," he murmured, holding her tightly. He was surprised when she responded by pressing her body up against his. She looked up at him seductively.  
  
"How about we go to bed, eh?" she teased, kissing him lightly on the lips.  
  
Goku blinked. "But isn't it sort of early?"  
  
Chichi giggled. "That's not what I meant, silly."  
  
"Oh," replied the tall warrior, his eyes wide. He gazed down at his beautiful wife, her eyes shining with endless devotion. A playful smile crept across Goku's face. "I think I'm up for that."  
  
Chichi squeaked as Goku gathered her into his arms and carried her towards their room. She rested her head against his shoulder and sighed with contentment. They would be together…always. 


	2. Vegeta and Bulma

Chapter Two: Vegeta and Bulma  
  
Bulma sighed as she raked her fingers through her thick sea-blue mane. She stealthily crept away from the crib where her only son was fast asleep. It had taken forever to quiet him down for the night. Bulma wondered if her infant somehow sensed what was going to happen the next morning. He had been cranky all day, clinging to her or anyone else that he could grab a hold of.   
  
Bulma quietly shut the nursery door behind her. When she turned around, she almost ran straight into Mirai no Trunks. He grabbed her shoulders to steady her.   
  
"You okay, Mom?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Just a little stressed." She glanced down and saw that he held the baby monitor that normally sat on her bedside table. She pointed down at it. "What are you doing with that?"  
  
Trunks glanced down a little guiltily. "I figured that you needed a break. You're nerves are shot. You need a good night's rest. So I was going to keep this in my room and take care of the munchkin tonight," he explained.  
  
Bulma smiled weakly. "I'm not going to be sleeping tonight either way."  
  
The teenager peered at her curiously. "You're worried about Dad, aren't you?"  
  
"I really could care less where he is right now. I mean, with it possibly being the last night that any of us are alive, he just might want to spend it with the only family he has, but then again, that's just me…"  
  
Trunks held his hand up. "Mom. You might want to go check in your room." The teenager then moved off down the hallway towards the spare room that he was currently staying in.  
  
Bulma felt her heart skip a beat. For a moment, she let the romantic in her hope for a small miracle. She hurried towards her bedroom. She threw the door open and held her breath.   
  
She expected the room to be empty. No matter how much she wanted him to be there, she knew she would only be kidding herself to hope in anything else. He wasn't supposed to be standing there.  
  
But he was.  
  
Vegeta raised a regal eyebrow and stared at her. He put down the picture that he had been looking at. It was a photo that Dr. Briefs had taken of Bulma and Trunks the day that they had come home from the hospital. Slowly, Vegeta turned back to his mate.   
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" gasped Bulma.   
  
Vegeta didn't answer. He was a prince; he didn't have to. Instead, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. His lips met hers in a crushing kiss.   
  
For a brief moment, Bulma allowed herself to be swept away in the taste of his mouth. Tears seeped past her tightly shut eyelids. How many lonely nights had she dreamt of this? Of being held by him once more, of being loved by him.   
  
It was a foolish dream.  
  
Bulma roughly shoved the Saiyan away from her. "Bastard! What are you doing here?"  
  
Her lips trembled as more tears flowed down her cheeks. She choked back a sob, refusing to allow him to see he had this affect on her. He was her weakness. Her only one.  
  
"Woman, why are you crying?" whispered Vegeta, brushing away a tear with his gloved hand.  
  
"Don't touch me," hissed Bulma, batting away his hand.  
  
"That's not what you said last time," replied the prince with a superior smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"Yeah. Last time. When I got pregnant and you ran off into space." Anger burned in Bulma's intense blue eyes. "You left me, Vegeta. How dare you expect to just waltz back into my life?"  
  
The proud Saiyan actually winced. "You wouldn't understand…"  
  
"No, Vegeta, I wouldn't. Because you would never give me the chance to understand," spat the angry woman.  
  
"Woman…"  
  
"Ugh! Can you not even call me by my proper name?" Bulma grasped her head in both hands, covering her ears. All those days she had spent longing for him to return to her, and now all she wanted was for him to go away again.  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
She started when she heard her name come from his lips. It sounded so strange. He had only called her that once before, during a most intimate moment. She hesitantly looked up to meet his eyes. They were no longer blank, obsidian slates. A small glimmer of emotion haunted them. Fresh tears began to drip down Bulma's face.  
  
"I need you," she whispered.  
  
Vegeta pulled her into his arms. Her entire body was shaking. "Woman, what is it?" he whispered.  
  
"Please don't leave me," she begged as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I need you so much."  
  
Vegeta snorted. "I'm a Super Saiyan," he bragged. "The green grasshopper is as good as dead tomorrow."   
  
Bulma giggled and pulled away. "You arrogant bas…"  
  
She was broken off by Vegeta's lips softly, imploringly kissing her mouth. This time she didn't hesitate to kiss him back. No matter how hard she would fight, she would always love her monkey-prince. A lonely ache reminded her that tonight might be their last together. Might as well enjoy it.  
  
Bulma didn't protest as Vegeta guided her over to her bed. A stray thought struck her that maybe after the Cell games it would be their bed. Maybe when this was all over, she wouldn't sleep alone. For a moment, she didn't care if it was all hopeful wishing. For now, she was his, and he was hers. And that was all that mattered. 


End file.
